Destiny That Must Be
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Back on Earth Jack tells his family about John's call...Bad Timing


Destiny That Must Be  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I'm just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks to Andromeda for her hard work in keeping me straight. Spoiler: Bad Timing. Rated: G  
  
The ringing sliced through Olivia's sleep.  
  
Not now. Later.  
  
The phone continued to ring. What time was it? Why in the hell would anyone call at this ungodly hour? Opening one eye and saw a thin blade of daylight between the drawn curtains-the resonant golden daylight of an early Florida morning sunrise.  
  
A fleeting thought came to her muzzy brain. Dad. She stretched out her right arm, encountering the cool phone surface, snatching it up her voice rasped out. "Yeah?" Only to be greeted with a dial tone. The insistent ringing flowed from down stairs.  
  
More awake now, Olivia sat up in bed and glanced over at the clock. Six a.m. on a Sunday? There better be a reason for this intrusion. Putting her robe on, she stumbled down the stairs. Looking out the peephole of her door she saw her father standing there. Opening the door she asked, "Dad, what brings you here this early in the morning.  
  
"Livvy," Jack utter softly.  
  
She had only seen her father like this when her mother and John.concerned she asked, "Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Jack Crichton collected himself. If he was going to have to face the world to give them the news he should be able to talk to his daughter without loosing his control on his emotions. Clearing his throat he spoke firmer, "May I come in?"  
  
Coming back to reality Livvy stepped back, sweeping her hand toward the living room. "Of course."  
  
Without another word Jack walked past his daughter, feeling like a very old, tired man. Following her father as his silence stretched out until Olivia couldn't stand the suspense any longer. "Dad?"  
  
He cleared his throat trying to unlock the emotions tightening in his chest. "Olivia, I." His voice choked up. "Livvy, I got."  
  
Fear washed over her. She barely could whisper out, "John."  
  
"Yes, John."  
  
Taking his daughter's cold hands into his large ones. He led her over to the couch, where they sat facing each other.  
  
"When I got home last night I received a phone call from John."  
  
"A phone call," Livvy broke in excitedly. "You got a phone call from John. What? Has he come back to Earth?"  
  
Squeezing her hands Jack shook his head. "No, honey. He was at Serenity Base."  
  
Jerking her hands back, she interrupted him again. "On the moon? Dad."  
  
Sighing, Jack said firmly, "Olivia, let me finish. Please."  
  
Abashed she sat back with her lips still, in a tight line, and twisting her hands together in her lap.  
  
"He called from Serenity Base on the moon with a message." He held up his hand when he saw his daughter's mouth open with another demand. "No, he won't be coming back to earth."  
  
"Why?" She whispered.  
  
"It would seem that the trouble on the other side of the wormhole has escalated to the point Earth was being threaten." Jack paused as he took a deep breath. "The Scarrans had found the wormhole that would lead them to us."  
  
Olivia blinked. "So he is going to play the hero to save Earth?"  
  
Jack rubbed the stubble on his jaw nodding his head. "Yes. No.he was going to seal the wormhole so they.or any other aliens can't come here. He was going to."  
  
"Why didn't he come back to earth to live instead of going back there?" Olivia cried softly.  
  
"There wasn't time, honey. " Jack grabbed his daughter's hands again. He saw the tears trailing down her face. His heart ached. "He had only minutes." he cleared his throat again. "Your brother wanted me to tell you and your sister how much he loves you and."  
  
"Will he ever be able to come back?"  
  
"No. Yes. Maybe." Jack shook his head, sighing. "I don't know, honey. He promised that he would try to find another way home." Tightening his grip on her hands. "We have to believe that he will come back to us like he did the last time."  
  
A sob broke from Olivia. Reaching, Jack took his daughter into his arms. He kissed her on the side of her head. Needing, wanting the comfort of her father's arms, she buried her head onto his shoulder. "I don't want to loose John again."  
  
"We haven't, Livvy. You've got to keep that positive thought. We have to have hope that he will come back to us." He sat back hugging his daughter as she cried softly into his shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled back to look into her father's eyes.  
  
"Do you believe he will be okay out there?"  
  
"Yes," he said firmly. "I have to believe that.you have to believe that. Hope is all we have until we hear from him again."  
  
Laying her head back onto his shoulder. "Aeryn. Do you think she will be there for him?"  
  
"Yes. I believe that no matter what she will be there for him even if he could have stayed here after closing the wormhole."  
  
Smiling, she started to play with his shirt button. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"I'm a Dad. That's my job." He chuckled.  
  
"Dad, why John?" Livvy asked.  
  
Jack looked down at his daughter. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why does it have to be John who gets to be lost in space. Come home. Leave then save Earth by blocking his only way back home again? Why him?"  
  
"I would guess that it's destiny. That's what it must be." He hugged his daughter closer staring out of the window at the sun filled day.  
  
Yes, it had to be John's destiny to serve for some greater purpose. And one day it will once again bring him and his new family back home. Yes, hope will bring him home. 


End file.
